Meet the Femchesters
by Creager
Summary: AU where Sam and Dean are female, from beginning. Other characters genderbent sporadically, some with reason others because 'cuz. Follows canon plot well, but with extra feels and hilarity, also boobs. Eventually, the male counterparts will enter their universe and/or vice versa, causing mayhem. Very slight implied Fem!Wincest. Hetro!Destiel. Fem!SamxGhost!Jess. Other pairings?
1. Sammi and Dee

The female driving was humming to an old Def Leppard song, drumming on the steering wheel. Her light brown hair cut into a pixie bounced with her head banging. She had a hard, muscular but well-curved body, and large breasts. Smiling at her sister, her green eyes were sparkling at the happiness of having her back in her life.

As she started out the window, the younger sister had on a very annoyed face. Her hazel green eyes were scanning the scenery alongside the road; her chin propped up on her hand. She was taller than her sister, and slimmer, but just as muscular. Her waist length brown hair was back in a messy ponytail.

Deanna turned down the music, sighing. "You alright Sammi?"

"Tired. You broke into my house in the middle of the night, Deedee." Sam glared at her, making fun of her childhood nickname as well. "I should still be sleeping."

'The way you and Jess were dressed, it didn't look like you were doing much sleeping."

Scoffing and looking out the Impala's window, Sam didn't dignify that with an answer. She only thought how her girlfriend was probably going to get worried. They both really wanted Sam to get into law school and knew she should've been spending the weekend preparing for the interview.

Chuckling, the older one patted the dash of the car. "This is the only girl I'll ever love."

"Gross Dee." Sam rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

"Shut up Sam, you're making your bitch face."

"You can barely see my face, jerk."

"What, are you on your period sis?"

"Shut up. I probably am after you scared the hell out of me. I almost shot you." Sam's tone made it unclear whether she was happy or not about that. Dee grimaced and turned the radio back up.

When they got to the motel, Sam groaned. "I think the part I was most looking forward to in my 'normal' life, was no more cheap ass motels."

Dee took the duffle bag from the back seat and put it on Sam's lap. "I'll go get us a room, fill that from the trunk, and lock up Baby."

Sam glanced at her. "You don't want a separate room?"

"You're my sister, Sammi. I changed your diaper when you were a baby. And you've seen all this." Deanna smiled lightly at her sister, touching her hand gently. "I don't mind if you like girls."

Sam sighed then smirked deviously. "Yeah, you get enough cock for the both of us."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The next morning, Dee came out of the bathroom, in nothing. Sam glanced at her and shook her head as she made her bed. "So, where was Dad's last hunt?"

"Not too far, a few towns over. Should get there just in time for lunch."

"Really, food? I thought you were worried about him? You said it's been at least a week that you haven't heard from him?"

"I'm hungry okay?" Sighing, Sam went outside with her bags while she dialed Jess's number. Dee got dressed and followed her out, stoking the hood of the Impala. Suddenly she frowned.

"Son of a bitch. Some bird shit on Baby."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry Jess, my sister's fussing over her car. I should go, love you. See you in a few days."

After scrubbing off the disgusting blemish from the Impala, Dee got in the bar, blaring the music. In a few hours, they were in the last town they knew John to be in; as they drove into town, they saw a car being towed away and a cop finishing a report and donut over the hood of his car.

"Think that's related to the case he was working?"

Dee replied by pulling over and grabbing a box of fake badges. She handed Sam one of her old ones and got out.

They sat in silen- They didn't talk at the diner. Dee made sounds of pleasure as she choked down her cheese burger. Sam looked over some reports, sipping at a diet coke and poked at a salad. The car the passed earlier belong to a man they assumed was another victim.

"You look like you missed the diner food as much as you missed motels." Dee said as she slurped at her Bloody Mary.

"I just… I-I… Don't tell Dad, when we find him." Sam sighed, not looking at her sister.

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm gay."

"Sammi, Dad won't care that you're gay. Hell, he'll probably be relieved. I mean, he freaks out everytime I have a scare."

"A scare?" Raising her eyebrows at her sister, Sam finally looked up at Dee.

"Pregnancy scare."

"Ah, at some point, you'd think he'd've gotten over it. You had your first one, at what, 14?"

Dee scowled. "14 and a half."

They both laughed and finished their meal, discussing the case. Sam stopped at the police station, to ask a few more questions. Dee found them a motel.

As Sam left the station, her phone rang. "Hey, Dad was staying at the same motel I checked us in at."

"How did you figure that out?"

"We have Father-Daughter fraudulent credit cards."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Did you go in yet?"

"I was waiting for you to get here. The curtains are closed, but I think there's still things in there."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

After examining their father's room, Dee got arrested, escaped with their father's journal. Then they went to finish off the monster terrorizing the town, a Woman in White.

"So, where are we going Sammi?"

"'We' aren't going anywhere." Sam sighed, looking at her sister. "I have to get back to Standford."

"Yeah… whatever."

"Dee, I have a good shot at a full ride."

"I said whatever, I'll take you back."

They said a few short goodbyes.

"Call me, when you find him." Then Sam shut the door and went inside. As Dee was about to drive away, she noticed a flame like glow from the bedroom window, and Sam shrieking.

She ran in. Jess was burning, on the ceiling. The older Winchester pulled her distraught sister out, being reminded of a time when she had taken her out of a burning building, twenty-two years before.

As a crowd gathered and the authorities arrived, Dee watched her sister sob quietly as she fiddled with some of the rifles in the trunk. She didn't say anything as she slammed the trunk lid and got in the passenger seat. Taking that as a silent hint, Dee got in and pulled away, reaching out and touching Sam's shoulder gently.

**In honor of HogoshaOtaku and my impending Femchester cosplay (Probably), I am wrote a chapter of a femchester fic, obviously. Plot will deviate a little more in future chapters, while others may be exactly on canon plot, but with boobs. I'm not sure whether or not to make Cas fem in later chapters… . decisions… guess we'll cross that road when we get there… thoughts? Also… Sam's a lesbian because obviously, duh. And I own a large number of Johnny Cash songs, I'm not sure why. So… don't be an assbutt, and review please, I'll reply to questions (with riddles), especially why or why did I change certain characters' genders and not others…**


	2. Unnoticed Ghost

**lookit. An update already. Be proud. I should get this obsession looked at. I was hoping to finish it sooner… but Tumblr… damn you Tumblr… anyway… This one, I hope is a little less dialogue… maybe… probably not. Dialogue is easy.**

Dee woke up and looked over at Sam's bed. It was empty. She got up, hearing a noise in the bathroom. "Sammi, you alright?" It had been a week since Jess had died.

Sam was standing at the bathroom mirror, shaking. Dee reached out to her. "Another dream about Jess?" The younger didn't reply, only shrugged away from the touch. "I think Dad would've liked her, and I know Mom would've loved her."

Sam pushed her then went out to sit on her bed. "Shut up. You don't know anything about her! You spoke to her for five minutes, and you insulted her the entire time!"

"I was just tr-…" Dee frowned when she was cut off.

"I know what you were trying to do! And nothing you say is going to change anything! She's dead, because of me! We need to find Dad, and then the evil bastard!" She was hyperventilating and crying again. Dee wrapped her arms around Sam. A porn advertisement next to the TV fell over and went unnoticed.

"No, it's my fault. I came and took you away, opening her up for attack." Dee took her sister's face in her hands. "We're going to get this bastard, first he takes mom from us, then Jess from you. He's going to pay. Now get some sleep little sister."

After the Winchester sisters had fallen asleep, a hand reached for Sam's hair. It phased through and the ghost it belonged to sighed. The pretty blonde girl sat on the bed next to her former lover and watched her sadly.

Since being a ghost and following Sam around, Jess has found out why Sam had never spoken of her family. She tried again to run her fingers through Sam's long hair, Sam hadn't brushed it since she left with Dee; at this point it was almost one big dreadlock.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Her fingers managed to gently pull through the tangled mass. She smiled to herself when Sam mumbled her name in her sleep. "I'm here Sam. Don't get hurt looking for my killer."

Dee woke up Sam with some classic rock as she walked back and forth the motel room, picking up discarded clothing. "Wakey wakey Sammi!"

Sam stretched and yawned, touching her hair. It was completely brushed out. "Dee, did you brush my hair while I was sleeping?"

Snorting, she didn't even look at Sam. "I haven't brushed your hair since you were like ten. You must've forgotten doing it, or something."

Sighing, Sam ran her fingers through it then got up to get ready. She walked straight through Jess, the spot was cold. As she took a double back on the spot, Dee glanced at her.

"What's up with you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing Dee." Her hand ran over a bracelet Jess had given her. Jess smiled, touching her shoulder gently. Sam shivered and looked around. "I miss her. Probably just imagining… hoping."

Dee sighed too. "Listen, she's at peace. We're going to gank the monster that did it."

Sam smiled at her. "I know we are Dee. But first, let's find Dad. To run off like that, he must have a lead. Have you called him lately?"

"Just before I woke you up. No answer, typical."

A few days later, they drove out of the woods. Dee wiped at the blood on her brow as Sam drove. She could tell her sister was a bit tense. "We'll find Dad."

Sam sighed angrily, gripping the steering wheel. "Do you think he's just trying to distract us from finding him?"

Dee smiled at her. "No, I think he's working hard trying to find the thing that killed mom and Jess. And he wants us to continue the family business." Sam glared blankly through the windshield. "Saving people Sammi. Killing evil monsters. He knows we'll want to be a part of it, but someone needs to do this."

Grudgingly, Sam conceded. Dee turned on the stereo, air drumming on the dash. When they couldn't drive much more, they stopped at a motel. As they got ready for bed, Dee glanced at Sam. "I'll call a few of Dad's contacts tomorrow morning. You check the papers to find a case, you know when all of them they haven't seen head or tail of him."

Nodding, Sam laid down and closed her eyes. She knew she was going to have the nightmares again. Why bother sleeping? After Dee thought her sister was asleep she snuck out of the room, to stake out a bar. The younger sister was just out of consciousness not to notice the door opening and closing.

Sam whimpered in her sleep, a cold sweat starting. She called out Jess's name. Frowning, Jess laid next to her, managing to wrap her arms around her very slightly. "I'm here Sam. You're not alone." Even if the living girl was conscious, she wouldn't have heard her. But she felt the arms and calmed slightly.

"D-Dee? Don't let go…" She mumbled something else and shifted. "You make me feel safe."

Jess attempted to kiss her gently, but phased through her face. She grumbled but kept watching Sam, talking to herself since no one could hear her. The blonde was still trying to wrap her head around Sam's life, her own death, and the relationship the Winchester sisters had.

Dee came back in the early morning, reeking of sex and whiskey. She smiled at her sister, who looked like she had slept much more soundly than she had since they had started hunting together. She got a shower and laid down for a few hours before she turned on radio around eight. There was just static at first, but as she went through the channels, it finally stopped and old rock music played, loudly.

Sam grumbled and rolled over, putting the spare pillow over her head. "Dee! Way to be obnoxious!"

"Yeah yeah, get your ass up. I'm going to make those phone calls." Dee grabbed her phone and headed outside. Sam got dressed and headed outside, packing up the Impala. She glanced at her sister and smiled, hopefully.

Dee looked at her and frowned, thanking the person on the phone and shutting it. She walked over. "Kennedy Witt, says he hooked up with him on a hunt a few days after he disappeared in Virginia, but that won't really help. Bobby says he called a few days ago, asking for some information about demons and some rarer monsters, but refused to say where we were."

"Well, that was a waste, wasn't it?"

Shrugging, Dee went back inside for the rest of her stuff. Jess reached out for Sam's shoulder, but she turned and walked through her.

At the diner, they'd find a mysterious drowning. Sam shifted uncomfortably, feeling someone watching her. Dee looked though the menu. "Hey look, "best cheeseburgers in the state… and pie. Sammi, we gotta stay until lunch."

Sam scoffed and finished her plate. "No way. Let's get going, so we can go save people, and kill some things."

Dee nodded, sadly and followed her out. "Pie…"

**Look, Ghost!Jess… *smiles evilly* This'll be a lot more fun for me than you guys, whether you love or hate her. Also, did you see it? It was slipped in there. Don't know what I'm talking about? Oh well. Review. Tell me how you feel about Ghost!Jess? Let me know if you saw it. I'm always open to suggestions. Like John, how do I deal with him? I'm not a big fan of his, but like do I want him to've been abusive or really nice because two teenage girls on their periods, or what? Also, really, really, who needs this much Johnny Cash? I don't even like Johnny Cash that much. **


	3. Dead Chat

**So, I think Supernatural just attracts Johnny Cash. It happens when I read SPN fics, not just write them… but not so many with other fandoms… huh. Also, all I want from live right now is Season 8 on Netflix and my "l" key to work more often. Anyway, have some hunting dynamics and more Ghost!Jess.**

Sam was on edge, and Dee thought she knew why. The shifter had said something with her face. But as the younger disrobed, going for a shower, Dee saw it was more than that. The bracelet that her sister never took off was thrown onto one of the beds without even a thought.

"Sammi…" Dee sighed as her sister ignored her, slamming the bathroom door. She sat on the bed she assumed her sister had claimed, picking up the bracelet and twisting the old silver links in her fingers with a harsh frown.

"It was my grandmother's."

Reaching for her gun instinctively, Dee turned toward the voice. Her eyes went wide as she gaped at the blond girl. She screamed-whispered, to keep Sam from hearing. "Jess‽"

The spectral girl looked just as confused. "Y-You can see me? I-I've been watching you two… s-since…"

As she took an apprehensive breath, she stood, gripping the bracelet. "Sam'd be so broken, seeing you. Like this." Dee nodded for Jess to follow her. She flickered then disappeared.

Jess was already outside when Dee leaned on the hood of the Impala, taking a much need gulp out of a beer bottle. "Why are you here Jess? You burned. There was nothing left. Your family… they buried a fuckin' empty coffin." But she knew the answer: Sam. Jess was attached to the bracelet. Hell, Dee probably would've stuck around to be with Sam too, try to protect her from the beyond grave.

"I don't know… I remember seeing Sam screaming, then you and her in a motel room. You were both silent, eerily silent." Jess looked at her warily. "Why can you see me?"

"Maybe because you became strong enough to be seen. Jess, you shouldn't have stayed… Sam… she's going to… all over again."

Jess sighed. "I know. I don't know how to leave… do anything. A-A few times, I've managed to touch her, hold her very slightly at night…"

Dee nodded, taking another swig from her bottle. "We'll figure this out. We could burn this thing, but I'd hate to take it from Sam." The dead girl nodded in return and looked at Dee sternly. This took the hunter by surprise. "What?"

"You and Sam… You two, after being away from each other for so long… you're both so dependent on each other."

Frowning sharply, Dee snapped at Jess's ghost. "Sam and I sisters! Most of the time we were all the other had, but we're sisters. Everyone always thinks… God!"

"Sorry." Jess flickers away.

Dee sits there, after taking the bracelet back in, one foot on the car's front bumper as she starts on a second. Sam comes out, toweling her hair. She had the chain around her wrist again. "Were you yelling at someone?"

Shaking her head, Dee casually sips from her bottle. Sam sits next to her, very close to her. "Let's look for another job."

"Jeez Sammi, I thought you were one track for finding Dad, Jessica's killer." Dee smiles at her, glad to hear it though.

"I- Seeing my friends from Stanford… It hurts to think about her. Her smile, her scent… the good things."

Dee gently rubs her sister's back. "Look, I get it. I do. Tomorrow morning. Let's get some sleep." She toasts to the air. "Here's to avoiding death once again."

Sam chuckled, nudging her sister gently in the ribs. "Shut up, you're going to jinx us or something."

Dee had barely started her breakfast when Sam smiled, muttered something, and got up. "Let's get going."

"Dude, I'm still eating."

"Well, then hurry the hell up, I want to get going."

"While I'm eating, you can tell me about this case."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her sister, "You want me to explain gruesome murders, while you're eating?"

Shrugging, Dee took the newspaper from her. "Dad and I had meals over burning corpses."

The younger sat back down, rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Yeah, I remember." She grimaced when her sister mumbled something about s'mores. "Anyway, there've been three deaths, and two disappearances."

"Alright? Doesn't necessarily mean it's our thing." Dee looks up, sensing Sam's bitch face. Yep, right there. Sam mentions something about reported as animal attacks and muggings. Sighing, Dee nods. "Okay, we'll check it out, not like it's going to hurt to go check it out."

Sam's face is practically beaming as she folded up the paper and pulls out Dad's journal, trying to get a head start on the hunt. Dee knows she's more excited about a distraction, more than anything. There's no way Sam could ever start to like this life.

No sooner were they in town then they had split up. Dee investigating the scene, but not finding much. She did however spot something at a local bar before Sam called her from the morgue.

"Hey, what's up? Find anything good?"

"Their hearts were missing." She could hear Sam's grin through the phone. Probably because it meant she was right about the case, and Sam's always had a thing for werewolves — Dee was worried about how excited she got about them.

"We still have silver bullets left right?"

Sam snorted. "We better. Tomorrow's the last night this month that the lunar cycle's right. We'll have to wait around…"

Dee frowned, toasting to a hot guy across the bar. "Listen, I'll check in the back of the Impala later… I'll meet you at the motel later."

"We haven't gotten a room y-…" Dee hung up on her and Sam groaned, cursing. She headed to a bar; trying to make herself look as uninteresting as she could so she could get some work done. Obviously, she was doing a poor job because guys kept coming up to her and the waitress kept giving her unordered drinks. After a while, she shouted that she was gay at one of the kinder looking guys. It was loud enough that pretty much everyone heard.

It helped for a while. She managed to figure out that the murder victims were coworkers and the people who disappeared were related. Then the waitress started hitting on her. At that she got up and left, looking for the nearest motel, hoping to see Dee's 'Baby' sitting in the parking lot. She couldn't figure anything more out with the information Dee was supposed to get.

The Impala wasn't at the first, but it was at the second. She saw a man leave a room near her, who gave her a very interested once over. Sam scowled and knocked on the door. "Deanna Winchester, we're working a case, you whore!"

Dee opened the door, with a satisfied look on her face. "Calm down sis! Just enjoying myself a little." Sam pushed past her and put her bag on the rickety table. "You said it yourself, this is easy: werewolf."

Sam rolled her eyes, and then again when she saw Dee smile. She must've had her 'bitch-face' on again. "Okay, great. Where is it going to be tonight? Or tomorrow? Why these people? Why these places? Are there multiples?"

Sighing, Dee lost her smile. "Alright. I talked to a few of the victims' friends. Let me get a shower quick."

Later that night, they were loading their guns, saying nothing in a comfortable, understanding silence. They both hoped they had come to the right conclusions, about everything; they weren't sure how the disappearances played in, but they were sure a werewolf was killing people. When they finished, they nodded each other and headed out to the car.

A few hours later, they were back to the motel. Sam fell back onto the closest bed. "That was weird."

"If you're caught up on things being weird, just go back to college." Dee went into the bathroom to clean off the blood.

"Yeah, but that chick found out her cousin was a werewolf, so they run off and she uses him to kill people she didn't like?" Sam groaned, shrugging out of her blood and sweat soaked clothes lazily.

"Her face when I yelled at her… priceless." Dee grinned. "I mean, you find out someone is a monster, you get a think and gank 'em, right?"

"Exactly. I mean, if one of us became a werewolf or something, we'd get some silver from the Impala…"

Dee nods. "Exactly. What is it with normal people?" She scoffs, and keeps her face hidden as she lies down in her bed. "Like, do they not at least watch horror movies?"

Sam chuckled and got settled into hers. "At least we have all persons in this case accounted for."

Dee groaned. "Yeah, I don't know what she's going to do now. I mean, we couldn't kill her, or hand her over to the police."

"I think the beating you gave her was good enough…" They both chuckled and rolled away from each other to fall asleep.

**I'm bad at action, so I made an executive decision to cut it from this one… I know I'll have to have it eventually… Review please! **


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry, long one. But since this is more or less an edit of the original episode, I didn't want to leave anything I thought of import out. Hopefully it's different enough to be interesting, but similar enough that you don't forget the things I omitted simply for desire to not have to type out unnecessary things. **

"Sam? Hello?" Dee looked over at her. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh Oh… yeah…" She got up from the bed and rummaged through one of the duffles for the journal.

"You okay?" Getting up too, she kept her eyes on Sam warily.

Sam nodded, flipping to one of the pictures, a picture taken in front of their old house before their mother died. "We have to go home Dee, to Lawrence."

"No."

"Wait… we need to go, the people who live in our old house are in danger… it might be the thing that killed mom!" Sam looked pleadingly at her older sister.

"Sammi… you can't just ask me to go home."

"Just trust me. Please. These people are in danger."

"You need to give me more than just trust you…" Dee looked back at Sam.

They stared at each other for a long time, both of them showing their nerves with their usually concealed jolts (Sam bit her bottom lip and picking at split ends, and Dee tapping her one hand against her thigh to an imaginary rock song and running her fingers through her hair with the other), before the older took her keys off the table, heading out.

"Wait… Dee." Sam took her shoulder. "I have these nightmares…"

"I've noticed." Dee turned back toward her, but they were both staring at their feet.

After taking an shaky breath, Sam turned away from her sister, speaking quietly but firmly. "And sometimes… sometimes they come true."

"Wh-What?" Dee had trouble getting out that single word as she looked at the back of Sam's head with a blank, unbelieving expression.

"Dee… I was dreaming about Jess's death, days, fucking days Dee, before it happened."

Her heart ached for Sam, for her little sister's voice, filled with that much pain and guilt. She had to sit, sit now, or she was probably going to collapse — a sick part of her mind asked if Sam would see that coming and catch her. "People have bad, weird dreams, Sammi. It was just a coincidence." Then her eyes slipped to the bracelet, wondering if Jess felt as sick as she did… did ghosts even get sick?

Sam frowned, sighed. Dee hated seeing her like that. Then she spoke, so desperate to get her big sister to believe her. "No. I saw the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, felt the fire, in a dream. I didn't do anything because I didn't believe it, like you aren't now. And now-…" Then she pushed the photo she had been holding, crumpling, into Dee's face, pointing at the tree. Dee took in how happy they all looked, then looked at the tree because that's what Sam wanted to show her. "Now… Now I'm dreaming about this tree, our house, and some poor family inside, screaming for help! It's where it all started man, isn't it? This _has_ to mean something."

"I don't know." Dee almost didn't think Sam heard her, hell she wasn't sure she said it through the broken haze. _Sam couldn't… they we __**not**__… no… but… _But she knew, that she didn't know anything in that second. She also knew Sam must've been as exhausted as she was, noticing her sit down heavily on the other bed.

"Deanna," Sam didn't use her sister's extra syllables often (only for a short period when she thought it made herself seem more mature to, between the ages of 11 and 13, had she constantly), which how Dee knew she wasn't getting out of this. "You have to know," _because you're the big sister, _"This woman might be in danger. It could even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Just slow down, okay?" She stood, pacing back and forth. She refused to look at her sister, knowing that she was hunched up and not looking at back at her. "First, you got the Shining, then you tell me I've gotta go home. Especially when…"

"When what?" Sam reached over her hand, stopping her from pacing. But they didn't look at each other.

"I promised myself I'd never go back there again." Dee was shocked, glad, that her voice had come out so even.

"We have to check this out, Dee. Just in case." _Just in case I'm really some kind of physic freak. _Sam knew Dee couldn't have missed that silent addition.

_You've always been my freaky, college-bound, little sister. _"I know, I know that we have to."

The next day they were sitting in the Impala, like always. But, unlike always, there was tense silence. Unlike every other day, they were in Kansas, in front of the house that their mother had died. No, they didn't do that most days. Dee was absolutely certain, that she, Sam, or the Impala was going to explode when they passed into Kansas. Still was…

"You going to be alright, man?"

It took a second to recognize Sam's voice, much less decipher the message. "Let me get back to you on that."

Then they both got out, mechanically. Dee thought for a second how she had planned talking to Jess last night, but was too damned tired.

A woman opened the door, and Dee knew from the look on Sam's face that this was the woman in her dream. _Fuck. _Then she started a lie. Sam cut her off, telling an almost truth. They did used to live there, but neither of them really wanted to see the house.

Sam's eyes were practically wild when they left. Dee's head was really started to hurt, she needed a beer. The lights, rats… the little girl. They all seemed scared, like Sam said they would.

"-figure on fire." Sam said, passion and fear thick in the sentence fragment Dee heard.

"And you're sure Jenny's the woman from your dream?" It didn't hurt for some verbal conformation. And Sam gave it.

At a diner, they were both tense, staring at their untouched plates. Dee started with a determined inhale. "If this were any other hunt, what would we do?"

Sam exhaled shakily. "We'd figure out what we're dealing with, find out the history of the house."

"This time, this time we know already."

"Do we? How much do you actually remember?" Sam knew Dee was probably uncomfortable about it, barely remembers her ever talking about it.

"Not much… if you mean about that night…" Sam nodded, not wanting her to stop. "The fire, I remember that, and the heat…" Sam thought she was going to stop, but she only paused. "Then I carried you out onto the front lawn."

She couldn't respond for a second. "You did?"

Dee replied automatically, like it was obvious. That she was the one that saved her sister from the inferno. "Yeah. You never knew that?"

"No."

Then Dee got up to "use the bathroom", which Sam knew was a lie. She went when they came in. She was undoubtedly calling Dad. Understandably. The younger sister was getting annoyed with their father, even more so than when they were together, but she knew if anyone was going to help with this hunt, it would be their father.

Dee looks shaken, but smiles at her when she comes back. Sam forces a just as fake smile on her face and they leave, hoping to find someone that knew John before the Winchesters' lives feel to pieces.

They found a mechanic he worked with, told them about a physic. So they found a phone book and looked through the yellow pages. Sam listed off names, most of which were completely ridiculous. "Missouri Moseley…" (**A/N I toyed with the idea of bending her, but I decided I adored her. I'm also planning on keeping her as a semiregular character. At least occasional calls, or something. She's gold.**)

"That's a physic, Missouri Moseley?" Dee held out the journal, the first page open. Sam read silently. "Always thought he meant the state."

They sat in Missouri's living room, both of them attempting not to fidget, and not succeeding. Sometimes, it was amazing how they never died on hunts due to their nervous ticks, or maybe they were just easier to control when pure adrenaline was flowing through their veins.

She came in, letting a man out. Then she looked at them. "Well, Dee, Sam, come on then." They stood up, following her.

"Let me look at you." They were both severely taller than her. "You two sure grew up to beautiful young girls." Then suddenly her hand was on Sam's bracelet, then her in her hand. "Sam. Oh… You're girlfriend, I'm so sorry. And your father… he's missing?"

Then they sat, discussing their father, the fire. Both girls were disappointed when Missouri didn't know what took their mother from them, and even more on edge the tone she used to say evil.

Jenny looked upset, Sam could see that. Dee obviously couldn't, but it was pretty clear after Missouri hit her. But after Missouri explained the house was dangerous, they were upstairs in a heartbeat. Sam's heart dropped when Missouri told her that they were in her nursery, the room their mother died in. Then she assured them that it wasn't what killed their mom, but it was there because of that.

After placing the hex bags, and Sam's insistence on checking, the two girls were sitting outside the house. Dee swearing as she leaned back, looking at the ceiling of the Impala. Sam was staring intently at the house, attempting conversation with her sister, still trying to reason with her.

"Whatever Sammi, I could be in a bed right now, all I'm saying."

"Yeah, and probably not in our mot-…" Before she could finish she was shaking Dee's shoulder urgently, as she fumbled for her shotgun. Dee looked over and saw Jenny pounding on the window, the lights flickering.

They both rushed inside, Dee heading for Jenny's room, Sam for the kids' rooms. Then Dee rushed in again when Sam didn't come out and the little girl mentioned something grabbing her.

"Don't shoot!" Dee barely registered her sister's voice, only thinking about doing anything to get Sam off the wall. "I know who it is… I see her now…"

The flaming figure became the image of their mother. Dee dropped the sawed off. "M-Mom…"

"Deanna." Mary smiled at her older daughter softly. Then turned to Sam, sadness and regret filling her eyes as she flickered. "Sam… I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" Sam barely said as their mother turned from them, looking at the ceiling, commanding the spirit out. Then she was gone.

Falling forward, Dee caught Sam, pulling her out, trying not to look back at the house.

Dee looked over at Sam as they pulled out of town. _What's happening to me? _The only part of her and Missouri's conversation she had heard. She could read it on her sister's face now, even though Sam was trying to hide it: her fear. What would Mom have to be sorry for?

Then Sam looked at her, something else on her face now. "Missouri said… she said Jessica was still…" Dee's throat went dry and she looked back to the road. "Still here."

"Yeah… well, would explain some things…"

**It's over… do you like them long? Was this okay? I'll try to make the next canon driven chapter less… transcript adaption-y… review please, and wait for the incoming fight…**


	5. Goodbye Love

**Sorry guys, college and new friends and stuff .**

Sam closed her eyes and let out a breath. "You knew, didn't you? You've seen her?"

"What? N-…" Dee sighed, feeling the accusing glare on her neck. "Alright… I've seen her like once or twice."

"And you never told me? Never thought to mention?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Sam… her and I… we talked, knew that you'd be upset if you saw her again. She can't stick around, you know that."

"Why can't she?"

Dee frowned, hearing the pain in her sister's voice. "Because you and I know there isn't any spirits that stick around for a good reason, stay themselves."

"Yeah… Let's just get a room for the night. I want to see her one last time." She rubbed the silver chain into her wrist. "Tell her… that I'm sorry… that I love her…'ll miss her…"

Damn it, is that sobbing? Is Sam sobbing? "She knows Sam… Sammi, she knows." She didn't want to look over at her younger sister to find out.

Sam didn't move to get out of the car as Dee gathered up stuff from the trunk. After she got everything inside the motel room, seeing Jess just outside the door, she opened the passenger door. "Alright, get your ass inside." Sam glanced at her, nodding. Dee frowned seeing the tear track down her cheeks.

When they stepped in, Jess was sitting on the farther bed, Sam's bed. "Hey Sam…"

Sam started crying again, holding the wrist with the bracelet again. "Jessica… I'm sorry…" Dee grabbed the keys to the Impala and left to give them some space.

Jess shook her head. "No, don't be. It's not your fault. Sam… come here." Sam sniffed, wiping her eyes as she walked over to the ghost.

"From where I am it looks like it's my fault." She didn't look at Jess now.

"Shut your face, Sam, I loved you, okay?"

Sam took a shaky breath. "Jess, I love you too, but that doesn't change…" Then Jess's lips were on hers, which was an odd feeling, but familiar despite the fact that Jess was no longer a physical being.

Then Jess pulled away, wiping at Sam's tears with her flickering hand. "Sam, you can't beat yourself up about this… everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

Sam shook her head. "Jess… I don't want you to go…"

Jess frowned, moving her bangs out of her face. "Sam, look at me, I'll always be here." The she moved her hand to just above Sam's breast. "Come on… do what you have to. Dee said that if I stay, I won't be me any more…"

When Dee came back, Sam was standing over the sink and smoke was rising from it. Even through her half drunken haze, she was thankful this cheap ass motel didn't have smoke detectors. Sam didn't look at her sister, but her shoulders relaxed slightly. Dee walked over and pressed the neck of a whisper bottle into her younger sister's hand as she hugged her.

They both got dead drunk, and they knew they'd pay for it later, but as Sam recollected the best things about Jess through slurred speech, and Dee just sat with sad, drooping smile.

"Sammi… I got you, you're alright." Dee said in an almost convincingly sober tone when Sam had passed out on Dee's lap. She laid back and let herself black out.

It was pretty far into the day when Dee woke up. Sam was still sleeping on her lap and she groaned needing to pee. She really didn't want to wake her sister. Sitting there a little while longer with her fingers stroking through Sam's hair, she glanced at the sink that had the remnants of Jess's bracelet.

Dee shook her head sadly, wondering if there was any way to salvage it for her little sister. Damn, she had to pee. Gently, very gently, she picked up Sam's head and moved away. Sam groaned slightly but didn't seem to wake up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she reminded herself of a wraith (and if anyone knew what a wraith looked like, it was Deanna Winchester). Trying to wash the wariness, she splashed water onto her face and through her hair. It helped a little and was about to start round two with the temperature control when she heard a noise from the main room.

Sam was standing, staring down at the broken lamp she had knocked over. She looked a little shaky. Dee ran over to her, holding her shoulders and looking up at her little sister. "You cool Sammi? You good?"

Sam moved her eyes from the lamb to Dee's face. "Y-Yeah…" Then her eyes moved over to the sink and Dee felt her heart drop, seeing the look on her sister's face quickly fall into a deep frown. Quickly, Dee pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's better this way… you know that, better to be wherever she went, than to turn into the things we hunt…" Sam pulled away, walking toward to the likely broken fridge where she knew Dee had beer and probably whiskey.

"Just shut up about it okay…" Dee nodded as she watched her sister take out the larger bottle, and just start chugging it. She sighed and picked up the lamp, then moved over to the sink and picked up the burnt pieces of metal. "Don't touch that…"

Smiling at her sister, she put them in a container. "I'm going to do something with it Sammi, I'll be back in a while… don't hurt yourself."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but closed it around the bottle as she sat on the bed. Dee smiled again. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

As the older Winchester sister started the Impala, she knew how bad of an idea it was to leave her sister alone. There was so much going through her mind right, God knows they're on her own mind. But it didn't matter what anything means right now, what mattered to Dee was getting Sam smiling again before they tackled any of these issues. She hoped the idea she had for the burnt metal would be a good enough start.


	6. Unrepaired

Dee held the box in her hand gingerly, afraid to break the thing she had commissioned several hours earlier. Her hand hurt and her wallet was a lot lighter; she would definitely need a fake credit card now because how much she had to pay to get it done today.

She finally got out of the Impala and stopped at the motel room door. The thing she was most worried about, aside from the glass that's probably still in her hand, was whether her baby sister would like this — if she was sober enough to understand what it was.

When she opened the door, she looked around, not seeing Sam. There were a several empty bottles lying about.

"Sam? Sammi!?" She picked up a half full beer and finished it as she saw the bathroom door cracked open and light streaming out. Dee took a deep breath and looked in, saying her sister's name again.

Sam was seated next to the dirty toilet, her forehead against the porcelain rim. "Dee…" The older Winchester quickly moved next to her, rubbing her back.

"Hey Sammi, how you feeling? Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go out and get some Yeager bombs and Purple Nurples." Sam groaned and put her face back in the toilet, Dee held her hands, chuckling slightly. "I got you baby girl."

Sam looked up at her. "I hate you."

"I know, get cleaned up, you smell like a men's restroom." She stood, smiling slightly. "Then I got something for you."

She just groaned and slumped back against the bowl. "Alright."

Dee gathered up the bottles, emptying any that had a small amount of alcohol left. She heard the shower running and nodded approvingly. Her hand kept going back to the pocket of her leather jacket that had the box; she hadn't looked at it since the jeweler put it in the box.

Finishing her shower, Sam rested back against the wall of the shower. She could barely stand and she was so tired. Groaning, she held her head, her thoughts were going a mile-a-minute and they were making absolutely no sense.

There was so much on her mind, and the second Dee left she just couldn't handle it. Sam usually wasn't much of a drinker, but desperate times call for desperate measure. Cliché, but apt. Losing Jessica twice, seeing Mom, her words echoing in her brain _I'm sorry_, and the visions. How could she even comprehend all this.

Dee was sitting on the farther bed when she eventually came out, wrapped in a towel. She looked up at her then away. Sam grabbed some clothes then went back in the bathroom.

When she came out again, her sister was pacing at the foot of the closer bed. "Dee? You okay?"

Nodding, Dee sat down and patted on the bed next to her. "Why don't you sit down Sammi?" Sam rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath angrily, but she sat next to her sister.

"Here Sam. I know it's not quite the same as the bracelet, but it's… just open it." Dee held out the box to her sister. Sam took it, turning it clumsily in her hands.

"You proposing?"

"You wish." Then she took it back, seeing her sister fumble with it. "It's not even a ring box." Dee glanced at the ring on her own hand, suddenly missing her mother greatly, then opened the necklace box. Sam looked down and recognized the burnt, almost melted pieces of the bracelet making a small flower hanging from a thin chain.

When Sam started smiling, Dee smiled too. "Want me to put it on you?" Sam nodded. Once putting it on her sister, Dee coaxed her little sister to bed. She crawled onto her own with Sam's laptop to get on her favorite website, .

When Sam woke up again, it was early in the morning and her head was pounding. Dee was lying in her bed. Sam shook her head, which certainly didn't help her headache, and took her laptop back. Of course it was dead. After plugging it in, she went to the bathroom.

"Sammi?" Dee was only half awake, waking slightly at the door slamming. "You alright?"

"Yeah… head hurts…" She sat on her bed, holding her head. Dee nodded and rolled onto her side, mumbling something and falling back to sleep. Sam sighed and laid back, turning toward her laptop. There wasn't much about physics in Dad's journal. Maybe there would be something on the internet.

Dee actually waking up and half stumbling to the bathroom had Sam shutting her computer and getting up to take some the drugs she knew her sister had.

"Feeling any better? How's your head?" Her sister's voice was a bit strained. Sam turned toward her, smiling slightly.

"Fine… at least it should be when these kick in." She shook the bottle. "You remembered? You were half asleep."

"Of course I remember." She yawned, wiping at her eye and inspecting the eyemakeup smudge that rubbed off her finger. "Was just too tired earlier to do anything about it."

Sam nodded and rubbed her neck. She stopped, following the chain to the pendent and looked down at it. "Wow… I was really out of it last night, Dee, thank you so much."

Dee shrugged. "Don't mention it. I-…" She smiled at a sudden hug from Sam and hugged her sister back. "We should head out soon, before we have to pay for another night."

Chuckling dryly, Sam pulled away. "It's not like we're actually paying for it."

Coughing awkwardly, Dee gathered her stuff up in her duffle and didn't look at her sister. "Yeah, right. Credit card scams…" Sam eyed her up then looked down at her necklace, understanding.

The younger Winchester handed back the key as the elder loaded up the Impala and triple checked the trunk. Then they were off, driving and hoping to catch wind of a case or their father in the next town.


	7. The Text

"You're awfully quiet." Dee said looking over at her sister.

A week after the incident in Lawrence, and suddenly, as they were finishing up a ghoul thing in upstate New York, they got a mysterious text with the coordinates of a small town in Maine.

Sam scoffed, glancing at her. "Never thought I'd hear you complain about that. Just, are you sure that text… it's from Dad?"

Sighing, Dee threw Sam her cell. "Check it yourself."

"I did check it Dee! It's just some small town in Rhode Island. There have been disappearances dating back almost a hundred years. It's probably just a job."

"Come on, I'm sure he'll meet us there."

"I don't think he is! We need answers and I don't think this random ass case is going to give us them!" Sam slammed her hands on the dash board.

"We're sure as hell not going to find them anywhere else either, so even if he's not there, we can't let these people just die Sam!" Dee accidently swerved the car with the intensity of her feelings. "Hunting things, saving p-…"

"people, the family business, I know, I know. " Sam held the pendent in her hand. "But I don't think you understand Dee."

"I do understand, you're scared right? But you're alright. If these nightmares keep happening, then we can use them to save more people, but I hope they don't."

"What? Because they make me some kind of freak?"

"Sam… Sam…" Dee groaned. "No, because I see how scared you are of them!"

Scoffing again, Sam rested her head against the window. "What-the-fuck-ever, just drive."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Dee could've sworn she saw the shadow of a smile.

They spent most of the time in the first day in the town was spent looking for their father. Sam glared at her sister from across the table.

"Alright, so you win. He's not here." Dee looked away from her sister, finding their bust boy's ass much more preferable to the harsh glare of the younger Winchester. "But we still have to stop whatever's happening here Sam."

Sam looked away. "You're ridiculous. We need to find Dad."

"What? You think he'll have some answers for your visions?"

"No! God no!" She cringed. "Don't even tell him, imagine what he'll think."

"So, I'm not supposed to tell him you're a lesbian and that you might be physic? Anything else on the 'do not tell Dad' list?"

Groaning, Sam looked around and leaned across the table. "Dee, please. I just gotta find Jess's killer. It's the only thing I think about."

Dee let out a long breath. "Yeah, I know. I want to find the bastard too, I do. But right now, we've got nothing except this job. We need to save these people."

"You're so full of it. Do you get off on being so self-righteous all the time?" Before Dee could protest, Sam stood up. "I'm going back to the hotel room, going to do some research to find Dad. Call me if find anything about _this _case." Then she left.

Dee groaned and went to the sheriff office, then asked around to witnesses and family members. Then she sat in the library for several hours and she was there until it closed.

Sam was sleeping hunched over her laptop at the table. Dee snorted and sat a bag of take out next to her head. "Hey Sammi. Find anything?"

She jumped. "No… I called all of the hunters in his journal. None of them have seen him. Only one heard from him, but he wouldn't say where he was."

Dee sighed and rubbed her back. "Well, I brought you some grub and some info."

Glaring at her, Sam reached into the bag. "I assume you found nothing?"

"On the contrary-…"

"Where did you hear the word 'contrary'?"

"Not Standford, that's for sure."

Sam dropped the salad container and left again, slamming the door. Dee groaned and threw herself at the duffel with the alcohol.

When Sam came back, Dee was sitting in bed, watching one of the triple x channels. She clicked it off. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Sam, listen you know I didn't mean it like that."

"We're not talking about it.

"Alright, then lets talk about the case, here and now." Dee smiled. "Always with the bitchface. There's a few files on the table, and some articles up on the laptop."

Sam sat at the table and flipped through the file as her laptop reloaded. "And so is ' ', you're so gross. I _**don't **_want to see that."

"I had to do something to entertain myself."

"Pay per view not enough for you?" Dee shrugged, walking over to sit beside her. "Could've worked on this damned case."

"Couldn't do much more without your second opinion." She pulled the computer over to her, bringing up a map. "But I did figure out that all the disappearances are pretty centralized here."

"There's nothing there Dee."

"There isn't now, about a hundred years ago that's where the old school house was, it was also the church and court house." Sam raised her eyebrows, slightly impressed with her sister. "A couple witches were hung there, some really bad people apparently. It burnt down not long after they built a new courthouse with kids inside."

"Well, we should get a list of where anyone hung there were buried and get some salting and burning done."

"Looked, apparently most of the bodies were just thrown in big pits during mass hangings, and unmarked graves when it was just one at a time."

"Great. What are we going to do, go at the whole town with a shovel?"

"Most of the areas they would have been are now parking lots."

"Even better."

"I already rented a jack hammer." Sam grimaced at Dee's face, it was too excited.

"There has to be a better way than just burning a bunch of corpses and racking up thousands of vandalism charges. I mean this place was marked in Dad's journal…"

"Really? When did you see that?"

"While I was looking at his contacts and you were doing some legwork." Dee nodded. "It seems he was pretty it was a specific witch, an actual witch." Then Dee grimaced. "But didn't really say which."

"Love the guy, but he writes like fricken Yoda…" Then she went over to the duffel to get the journal. Sam kept looking through things Dee had dug up. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, occasionally commenting about something.


End file.
